freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow Clan
Hello there! Looking for somewhere...to get to know a clan? Maybe a clan you don't know? Want to get to know? Learn their history, what they hunt, do? Well, you came to the right place! We have answers lying right in front of you! Beware...;) Description They are very loyal and well skilled. don't mess with them. at Sometimes they will be friendly....... They Have Grown to Full Members and will be one of the strongest clans I bet, I have faith in them. We are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. If you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are very loyal and brave and never back down, no matter what. Ranks 'Leader- '''Rose Star '''Deputy-' Twilightclaw 'Med Cat-' Moonflower (Moon Star) AutumPetal (ReBeka ) 'Med App(s)-' Cinderleaf, Snowleaf (Rëbel) 'Lead Warriors-' Dylãn, Jillian, Ellie Rose Territory The Highroad Junction Warp-stone and from there go a little south east. It is that area of woodland mostly in High Road Junction. Pretty Much just all around High Road Junction. We share with DarkStarClan. Allies/Enemies Allied with: DarkBlazeClan, ForestClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, HazeClan. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, Dawn, and Skyfall. Other Things Mai character, Twilightclaw as cat form has a light blue beret. c: ~Gotta luv kitties wiff berets!! :D Random Kitty--------> Hunt/Eat *Rabbits *Mice *Birds *Fish *Deer etc. Spare Time *Hunt with someone *Chat *Sleep... *Watch others *Train *Re-arrange things *Have fun :p *Get random! Clan History We Are Very Strong,Brave,Smart, and many other things. Meadow Clan started small but is now Full and one of the greatest clans there are. We follow the warrior code and are very loyal. RoseStar~ How MeadowClan Started: When i was a kit i never had a good kithood. i had been moved into many clans but i never felt at home. around the time when i was an apprentice i moved to Forest Clan. I loved it there but sometimes i gelt ignored. every day that passed i was in forest i thought to myself, "is this really my rightful home?" Moons passes and i was a warrior now. RosePetal my name. I decided it was time i move on. i had figured my home would be in my own clan, as a leader. So i made MeadowClan. We Started as a small clan. but we started growing and growing. Now we are Full. We Are one of the Strongest and Greatest Clans there are. That is How MeadowClan came to be. Problems: A While back we had territory problems with SkyFall. We Moved to a whole new territory to get away from them. But where ever we go they seem to follow us. We really liked our new territory and everything was going great. then one day SkyFall came and said for us to watch out. We had no idea what we did because the whole "territory" thing was over. all they want is to shed unessacary blood. We are now currently preparing for battle. we are getting along fine with it. Cats And their lives and what they look like...etc. Twilightclaw- A large female tabby cat with a fluffy tail. Light blue eyes, light blue beret on her head and four white paws and tail tip. Her claws are dangerous, cruel razor sharped claws that are waiting to hook into a cats fur with any chance she's got. She is also a loyal, brave and courageous deputy of MeadowClan. A strong clan in her life now. Her past was full of blood and killings, but she has always wanted to start out a different life of her own. A better one, and so far..she's reached her goal. *Favorite Quote* “Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect -and I don't live to be- but before you start pointing fingers... make sure you hands are clean!” ― Bob Marley Pictures!! Just me and rose chillin'. c: